mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cursed
"Cursed" is the fifth episode of the second season in The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis A witch visits Dillydale and lays a curse on everyone after Mr. Uppity is rude to her. The Chatterboxes are unable to talk, Mr. Rush runs in slow motion, food tastes like cardboard to Mr. Greedy, Mr. Tickle's arms have gone limp and useless, ect. It takes Mr. Uppity apologizing to the witch to fix everything, but can the Dillydale citizens get him to do so? Transcript open to it raining. Mr. Uppity is strolling down the rainy sidewalk with his umbrella. He passes by Mr. Happy who also has his umbrella. Mr. Happy: Gooood morning, Mr. Uppity! Isn't it such a WONDERFUL rainy day? Mr. Uppity: Hmmpt. continues walking. Mr. Happy follows him. Mr. Happy: Mr. Uppity, As your next-door-neighbor, I couldn't help but notice that you parked your limousine right next to where I usually park my car. Mr. Uppity: And? Mr. Happy: And I just wanted to let you know that it's pretty rude to park your car on other people's property. Just saying. Mr. Uppity: Mr. Happy, this is a free country. I have the right to park my car very much anywhere I please. The quote is changed to "Mr. Happy, I have human rights. That includes the right to park my car anywhere I please." in the UK dub. Mr. Happy: laughs But you can't just park your car anywhere you want. There are still rules about that. Mr. Uppity: I don't have time for this. leaves Good day, Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy: But, Mr. U- Mr. Uppity: Good day! Uppity continues until he comes across Mr. Miserable. He doesn't have an umbrella. Mr. Miserable: Hi, Mr. Uppity. Mr. Uppity: Mr. Miserable, where is your umbrella? Mr. Miserable: I don't have an umbrella anymore. My last one broke. Mr. Uppity: Then what are you doing out in the rain? Mr. Miserable: Trying the wash away the pain. Mr. Uppity: You are one sad man. continues walking, but is stopped by Mr. Happy, who is standing in front of him glaring angrily. Mr. Uppity: What now? Mr. Happy: Mr. Uppity, I am this close to calling the tow truck on you. Mr. Uppity: scoffs You ''are ''angry? And you're threatening me? Uppity laughs smugly. Mr. Uppity: I never thought you would ever break. You with your entire schick of just "smiling and waving". Mr. Happy: gasps You take that back! Mr. Uppity: Make me! growl at each other. Mr. Miserable: Should I even be listening to this conversation? Mr. Uppity: points Hey, who's that over there? Mr. Happy: Don't try to change the subject! If I have to call the cops on you, I will! Mr. Uppity: No, seriously! points Look! points to a strange Little Miss standing in the rain. Mr. Happy: again; chuckles Well, what do we have here? A new face in Dillydale! And she's out here in the cold rain. We should help her. Mr. Uppity: You help her. I'm not standing one foot near her. She could have diseases. Or she could be homeless! Mr. Happy: Mr. Uppity, you shouldn't judge others based on their appearances. Who knows, she might be our next townsperson. Mr. Uppity: away Hmmpt. If she moves into this city, she better not set one foot on my beautifully mowed lawn! Happy makes a perplexed face. Scene: the Dillydale Cafeteria (the one from the episode "Lunch"). The woman is sitting at a table as Mr. Happy walks up to her and sets down a bowl of soup. Mr. Happy: Here's some soup for you! Hope you enjoy! Witch: Why are you being so nice to me? Mr. Happy: laughs Well, that's because everyone here in Dillydale is welcoming to strangers! at Mr. Uppity Well, ALMOST everyone. Uppity scowls at him. Mr. Happy approaches some other Mr. Men and Little Misses. Mr. Grumpy: So is she going to be staying here for a while or what? Mr. Happy: We don't know where exactly she came from, so perhaps. Mr. Rude: his nose She smells worse than you, Mr. Messy. Mr. Messy: Hey, that's not nice! I smell WAY worse than her! Mr. Uppity: And her hair looks like a vulture's nest. If she so much as breathes on me, I'm going to have to take a shower for the rest of the day! Miss Shy: That's kind of mean, Mr. Uppity. Mr. Happy: We shouldn't insult our guest. She could be very sensitive. Mr. Rude: I'll give you sensitive. honks Everyone: MR. RUDE! Mr. Happy: the witch Do you need anything else? Witch: I believe I am good, thank you. Mr. Happy: If you need a place to stay, you can come to my house. I have a guest room and everything! Mr. Uppity: And don't come near my house! The last thing I want is some weird woman messing up the property I payed good money for! Witch: You are making me very mad, you know that. Mr. Uppity: And you need to do us all a favor! Get out of this town and never return! It's bad enough I have to deal with to Mr. Happy him on a daily basis. I refuse to deal with someone who's homeless! gasps. Mr. Happy: Oh, dear. Witch: The yellow smiley face was wrong. Everyone here is NOT friendly and welcoming. And I bet you all are just as bad as him! Mr. Happy: stammers Bu-but that's not true! I would never treat someone that way! Witch: Lies! I cannot stand liars! You are all going to pay! You'll see! out of the cafeteria Mr. Happy: Wait! chases after her, only to realized that she vanished. Miss Curious: Where did she go? Mr. Happy: I don't know...but what did she mean by "you are all going to pay"? Mr. Grumpy: Who cares? It's just some weird lady. It's not like she's dangerous or anything. Mr. Uppity: At least she's gone now. glares at Mr. Uppity angrily. Mr. Uppity: What? Oh, come on! I did you all a favor! Mr. Happy: sighs Well...let's just take five everyone. I'm sure all of this will blow over by tomorrow. to nighttime. Everyone is saying goodnight, like they did in "Sleep". Mr. Messy: Good night, Mr. Persnickety! Mr. Persnickety: Good night, Mr. Messy. Mr. Happy: Goooood night, Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Grumpy: sigh Good night, Mr. Happy. Mr. Skinny: Good night, Mr. Greedy! Mr. Greedy: Good night, Mr. Skinny! Mr. Rush: Good night, Mr. Lazy! Mr. Lazy: yawns Good night, Mr. Rush. Mr. Adventure: Good night, Miss Chatterbox! Miss Chatterbox: Good night, Mr. Adventure! Hope you have tons of good dreams! Like this one dream I had where I won the lottery, but it turns out it was a lottery for rice cakes. So I had so many rice cakes that I didn't know what to do with. And then there was this kangaroo and it spoke in a Scottish accent and- Mr. Rude: Would you pipe down already?! I am trying to sleep! Miss Chatterbox: giggles Good night, Mr. Rude! Mr. Rude: I'll give you "good night"! honks Everyone in Dillydale: MR. RUDE! Mr. Rude: chuckles Many pardons. pan to the witch standing on the outskirts of town. Witch: I hope you all will soon regret your mistake. Because once the morning sun rises, you'll see what terror I can make. next morning. We cut to a first-person cam of Mr. Happy. He yawns as he wakes up and gets out of bed. Mr. Happy: That was such a WONDERFUL sleep I had! Even though yesterday was a disaster, I am looking forward to today! enters his bathroom, but then gasps in horror as he looks in the mirror. His entire body is blue. Cut to a view of his house, where he screams. Mr. Happy: What happened to me?! doorbell is heard. Mr. Happy runs to the door. Mr. Happy: Who is it? Mr. Grumpy: It's me. I heard your screaming and came to check on you as soon as possible. Are you okay? Mr. Happy: sweating Umm...fine. Just...fine. Mr. Grumpy: What's going on in there? Mr. Happy: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Mr. Grumpy: Open the door, Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy: Okay... opens the door. Mr. Grumpy gasps in shock. Mr. Grumpy: Holy guacamole! You're blue just like me! Mr. Happy: I don't even know how this happen! I just woke up, went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and I was like this! Mr. Grumpy: And I thought losing my hat was bad. Mr. Happy: Where's your hat? Mr. Grumpy: I can't find it anywhere! Ugh, I feel naked without it on. scream is heard from Miss Splendid's house. Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Happy: Miss Splendid? Splendid runs out her house. She has no hair. Miss Splendid: My hair! It's gone! I'm completely bald! Sunshine walks out of her house, with tears in her eyes. Mr. Happy: Miss Sunshine, why are you crying? Miss Sunshine: sniffs I can't help it! I don't even feel sad either! I don't know now why this is happening. down sobbing Mr. Grumpy: Wait, you're blue, Miss Splendid is bald, Miss Sunshine can't stop crying, I can't find my hat...gasps what if that weird lady cursed us?! What if she was actually a witch?! Mr. Stubborn: Impossible! There are no such thing as curses! Mr. Clever: I'm going to have to agree with Mr. Stubborn here. There is no such thing as magic or curses. It's all fantasy. There has to be a scientific explanation for all of this. Mr. Grumpy: A scienctific explanation for the fact that Mr. Happy woke up and out of nowhere he's entirely blue?! Rude approaches this, quiet. He looks at them nervously, then tries to avoid eye contact. Mr. Happy: Mr. Rude, you seem...quiet. Mr. Grumpy: What did the witch do to you? Mr. Clever: Science. Mr. Grumpy: Shut up. is a beat. Finally Mr. Rude begins speaking. Mr. Rude: New York accent I don't want to talk about it. stares in shock. Mr. Grumpy: How do you explain that?! Mr. Clever: Foreign accent syndrome. Rare condition, but it's possible. Either that, or Mr. Rude is just playing a prank on us. Mr. Rude: This is not a prank, you buffoon! I really am speaking like this! Mr. Grumpy: So all of these "scientific explanations" just happened by coincidence? Messy screams as he runs out of his house. He is clean, and is a solid circle instead of a scribble. Mr. Messy: Shazam! I'm all fresh and clean! Mr. Persnickety: inside house SWEET HENRIETTA! out of house covered in mud I'm completely covered in mud! Mr. Messy: I tried wallowing in garbage and dirt, but I still stayed the same! Mr. Persnickety: And I tried taking a shower, but the mud wouldn't wash off! Rush runs up really slowly Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Rush, you're getting a lot slower. Mr. Rush: This is awful! How am I am supposed to get where I need as fast as possible?! Mr. Greedy: the group; looking sad Hey, guys. Mr. Happy: Mr. Greedy, you look unhappy. Mr. Greedy: Guys, the most terrible thing happened this morning. I woke up, went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, I made some eggs, toast, and sausage, but when I ate some of the sausage, it had no taste! So I tried some bacon, it had no taste, and I tried some marmalade on the toast, it tasted like cardboard! It's like my tastebuds switched off or something! Mr. Happy: That sounds awful. Mr. Greedy: sobbing What's the point of eating if I can't taste anything?! Mr. Tickle: And I can't do what I love either! My arms as all limp and floppy! Mr. Rude: What about Miss Chatterbox? Mr. Tickle: Miss Chatterbox can't talk at all. I came across her this morning, she only made weird noises. Miss Chatterbox passes by Hi, Miss Chatterbox. Chatterbox tries to speak, but ends up making a raspy sounds instead. Mr. Tickle: See? Mr. Clever: Are you sure that it's not just laryngitis? Mr. Tickle: Oh, it's not laryngitis, I know for sure. The same thing is happening to her brother, too. Mr. Grumpy: Obviously, that witch layed a curse on everyone in Dillydale! And it's all Mr. Uppity's fault! Mr. Happy: Speaking of Mr. Uppity, he was the one who insulted the woman in the first place...gasps imagine how horrible his fate must be! [Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Happy run to Mr. Uppity's house. They stop in their tracks when they reach, and gasp in horror. Mr. Uppity's house is completely gone, with Uppity standing in the middle of a large, vacant lot. Mr. Uppity: My beautiful mansion! It's gone! I bet it was that lady's fault! She probably stole everything while I was sleeping! Mr. Grumpy: Or maybe she layed a curse on us because you were a jerk to her. Mr. Uppity: What do you mean us? Mr. Grumpy: See for yourself. to everyone in Dillydale in panic over their curses. Mr. Grumpy: See?! Weird things are happening to people, and you're the cause of it! Mr. Uppity: So everything is my ''fault?! If to Mr. Happy ''he hadn't brought her into the city, then none of this wouldn't have happen! Mr. Grumpy: That just proves that you're making up excuses to be rude to people! Mr. Happy: Fellas, please! Stop fighting! Let's focus on what we have to fix! Wait...Miss Magic and Mr. Impossible! They're the only ones in Dillydale with magic powers! They'll know how to fix this! Mr. Clever: You mean tricks they can do that are explained by science? Mr. Grumpy: D'oh! Will you please just get out of here already?! Miss Magic's house. Mr. Happy is speaking to Miss Magic and Mr. Impossible. Mr. Happy: ...and that's why we're here. Do you know how to fix this? Mr. Impossible: We're really sorry, but we can't. Mr. Happy: What?! Why not? Miss Magic: We're stripped away of our powers. Mr. Impossible and I are as normal as you! Mr. Impossible: It must be because of the curse! Mr. Grumpy: Well, that's just great! Now we're stuck like this forever! Miss Magic: Have you tried asking the witch about it? Mr. Happy: Mr. Uppity insulted the witch, and that's why she cursed us. It's likely she won't turn everything back to normal. Mr. Impossible: Maybe you should try apologizing to her. Mr. Grumpy: What good will that do? Miss Magic: Well, everyone knows that even a little apology can make a difference. Who knows, it might even revert the crisis going on here in Dillydale. Mr. Happy: Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Uppity! We have to find the witch and say we're sorry! Mr. Uppity: You go ahead and do that! I'm not saying anything! Mr. Grumpy: Yeah? Well, you're still coming with us! Mr. Uppity: grumbles Fine. In the middle of the forest where a cottage is found. The three approache the cottage. Mr. Happy: This must be it. Mr. Uppity: Finally! Mr. Happy out of the way Move it! I want to get this over with! Mr. Happy: Mr. Uppity, shouldn't we knock first? Mr. Uppity: Why does it matter? Mr. Grumpy: Because it's polite? Mr. Uppity: I doubt that witch would answer us anyway. opens the door. No one is in the room. Mr. Uppity: Hello? Mr. Grumpy: No one's here. Mr. Uppity: Ugh, this place is a mess! How does she even move in here! Mr. Happy: Maybe she just likes collecting things. Mr. Uppity: Yeah. Crazy voodoo and ritual stuff. I knew she was a loon. Grumpy shushes them. Mr. Grumpy: Be quiet! If she hears us and we get caught, who knows what will- Witch: What are you doing here? exclaim as they are startled. Mr. Happy: Nothing! We were just- Witch: Just what? Trying to rob me of my belongings? Mr. Uppity: You took my mansion away! Witch: Obviously you have not learned your lesson. Pity. Mr. Happy: But that's why we came here! We wanted to apologize! Mr. Grumpy: Because you cursed our town, didn't you? Witch: Yes, I did. For you are correct. I am indeed a witch. Mr. Happy: sheepishly Wonderful! So...can you change us back? Witch: I can. But I will not. Not until to Mr. Uppity he apologizes to me. Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Uppity, you have to do it. Please, for the sack of the town! Mr. Uppity: What's the point? It's not like she's going to keep her promise! I bet this is another one of her tricks! Witch: You refuse to awknowlege your wrongdoings. I should've expected that. Until you learn how to admit your mistakes, your townpeople will forever remain under this spell!. Good riddence! vanishes Mr. Happy: Wait! groan Now what? Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Uppity Was it really that hard to say you're sorry? Mr. Uppity: She was the one who cursed us in the first place. She doesn't deserve my sorries at all! Mr. Grumpy: Well, you heard what she said! We're going to be stuck like this until you admit you were wrong! the sun setting from a window And now the sky's getting dark. Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow. Mr. Happy: sigh Guess we better head home. Back in Dillydale. Everyone is gathered around Mr. Happy. Mr. Happy: Everyone, I have bad news. Mr. Uppity refuses to apologize, so looks like we're going to be under this curse for the time being. Mr. Rude: You mean I'm stuck with this accent for the rest of my life?! Miss Splendid: And I will never see my beautiful hair again?! Miss Sunshine: crying Dillydale will never be the same again! Mr. Grumpy: Everyone, CALM DOWN! It's not ensured that we'll be like this forever. All we need to do is make Mr. Uppity apologize to the witch. Of course, that might take a lot of work knowing how he is. Miss Hardy: I say we FORCE him to apologize! Miss Bossy: I second it! Mr. Happy: But Miss Bossy and Miss Hardy, it doesn't work that way. Mr. Crosspatch: Let's beat him up UNTIL he apologizes! Mr. Happy: Ummmmm...that's kind of violent. Miss Helpful: Well, someone has to get him to do it. Mr. Happy: Just give me one for day! I'm sure he'll pull through! I hope. to later on that night. Mr. Uppity is sleeping on the vacant lot where his house was. Mr. Grumpy walks up Mr. Grumpy: Mr. Uppity, you need to learn respect! Mr. Uppity: No I don't! Mr. Grumpy: Yes you do! do this 10 times and the camera pans to Mr. Silly Mr. Silly: Jeez, and I thought me losing my silly charm was awful! Mr. Uppity: ENOUGH!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I'M SORRY, WITCH!!! I PROMISE NEVER TO BE RUDE AGAIN!!! LIFT THIS CURSE!!!!!! witch appears out of nowhere Witch: That apology better be true. Mr. Uppity: Yes it is! Lift this curse immediately! Witch: Before I lift it, say the magic word. Mr. Uppity: Abracadabra? Witch: No. to a long 5 second silence Mr. Uppity: Please. Mr. Happy and Mr. Grumpy: Yes! Witch: Alright, you seem to have learned your lesson. witch lifts into the air Witch: Abracapail and Abracaformal! Turn Dillydale back to normal! to a giant poof of smoke and everyone goes back to normal Everyone: Yay!!! Witch: Okay, but to Mr. Uppity anymore rudeness and you know what will happen. witch disapears Mr. Bump: You did it, Mr Uppity. Mr. Happy: That was nice! Unlike your usual self. Mr. Uppity: Don't say it, you crazy sunhead! Uppity turns into a frog Mr. Uppity: Oh the indignity. THE END Trivia * This is the second time Mr. Rush was cursed in the show. The first time was in "The Naughty Goblins" when he was cursed by goblins to run 1,000,000 miles per hour. * The episode is similar to the ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''episode "Bridal Gossip". * At the end of the episode, Mr. Uppity says “Oh the indignity.”, which is said by the Thomas and Friends character, Gordon.